Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2015
12:26 Ojciec - Proktolog 12:33 aeee ide 12:38 O/ 12:39 Siema 12:40 o/ 12:41 * Sping trap Nie wie O co Chodzi 12:41 o/ 12:42 * Sping trap Dlaczego wszyscy Wychodzą ? 12:42 * Sping trap Może pachnie mięsem Strażnika w Bułce 12:43 * Sping trap ? 12:44 Wybacz, wolę Kebaba Rollo c: 12:44 Kuro. 12:44 Dostałem bilety za 2 zł. 12:44 Na coo 12:44 na mecz. 12:44 oh My god 12:44 O, fajnie. 12:44 zw 12:44 Na kiedy? 12:44 Jednocześnie pragniemy przypomnieć, że jeśli ktoś był na naszym pucharowym starciu z Bytovią Bytów, to wejście na Arkę ma za symboliczną złotówkę. Wystarczy przy kupnie biletu na niedzielne spotkanie okazać wejściówkę z Pucharu Polski. Rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości - plakat drużyny również mu przysługuje. 12:44 na dziś 12:44 o 18 12:45 O, super. 12:45 Say What 12:45 no. 12:45 i z Arką gramy .-. 12:45 Czekaj, jakiej drużynie kibicujesz? 12:45 Rzece Płock .=. (czytaj Wiśle) 12:46 A, I liga? 12:46 no. 12:46 .-. 12:46 To chill, mogę Cię lubić x'D 12:47 Mogliśmy wejść do Ekstraklasy, ale jakaś drużyna ze wsi nas minęła .=. 12:47 Jaka? 12:47 Termalica ;-; 12:48 Meh, Podbeskidzie w grupie spadkowej ._. 12:48 Hiszpański do Podbeskidzia doszedł. 12:48 Ja słyszałam, że jakiś Japonczyk siedzi w Podbeskidziu 12:49 Bo mój ojciec się tym jarał 12:49 xD 12:49 aha. 12:50 Mam przynajmniej nadzieję że nie będzie padać. 12:51 U mnie już padało 12:51 :> 12:51 Ale przynajmniej przyjemniej się zrobiło 12:58 krzysztof rofla 01:01 Kuro 01:01 jeszcze jedno. 01:01 Nie bij brata :c 01:02 E? 01:02 Którego? 01:02 Tego Bomblowego. 01:02 Za co mam bić? 01:02 Ty dobrze wiesz. 01:02 Bombel przychodzi zawsze do mnie z płaczem mówiąc że go bijesz. 01:03 I mówi o tym 01:03 jak 01:03 Ozz go katuje 01:03 z tobą. 01:03 Bo jest słabszy. 01:03 :c 01:03 lol x'D 01:03 Nie Loluj mi tu tylko idź i go przeproś 01:03 przy mnie. 01:03 .v. 01:03 A mówił Ci, że ostatnio leżał na cmentarzu? x'D 01:03 wtf 01:03 Idź go przeproś. 01:03 I nigdy więcej go nie bij. 01:15 why 01:15 (T_[[]]T) 01:15 mit obalony 01:15 Szach mat ateiści. 01:15 (excellent) 01:15 ([[]]T_T) 01:15 Przez dwa "l" 01:16 (T_T) 01:16 Kyu cannot in to space. 01:17 Kyry cant into noemoticon 01:17 :c 01:17 (tocute) 01:17 F**k 01:17 język 01:17 Jeeju 01:17 x'D 01:17 (NIE) 01:18 o/ 01:18 <4XD PL> o/ 01:18 o/ 01:18 http://sonicbomb.com/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=95 01:19 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/evvudui hmm 01:19 Jak żyć? 01:19 więc, kto jest teraz biurokratą na CW? Garden? 01:19 tak 01:19 Tak. 01:19 a on wgl. o tym wie? 01:20 Wie. 01:20 ok 01:21 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/yhsaypc 01:23 Motsno pomocni. 01:25 Chce ktoś się jeszcze zapisać? Wątek:100979 01:26 dla beki mogęja 01:27 ale nic z tego nie ogarniam bo jak wiadomo tl;dr 01:27 Nigdy nie grałeś w mafię? 01:27 grałem 01:27 No to to jest to samo. 01:27 No to to jest mafia, tylko inaczej nazwane postacie :V 01:27 Czyli zapisać Cię? :D 01:27 Mnie możesz zapisać :P 01:27 my chyba nie mówimy o tym samym 01:28 z resztą nie ważne 01:28 zapisuj 01:28 Taka gra planszowa. 01:28 no wiem wiem 01:28 Grałem w Mafię 01:28 w obie. 01:29 jedyne co mnie boli w Mafii 2 to klony, ludzie robią to samo w kółko czyli chodzą. 01:29 grałem w gta sa więc wiem co to gangsterskie życie dziwko 01:29 Adam ma być Mafia III <3 01:29 A gdyby chatmod miał 3 kicki? 01:29 Wiem <3 01:30 czy ta gra nie miała się zacząć przed sierpniem? 01:30 To może dostać bana albo stracić uprawnienia. 01:30 Kuro 01:30 jak myślisz 01:30 Za 4 dni fallout shelter na androida. 01:30 Aha. 01:30 czy w Mafii 3 dowiemy się co się stało z Joe? 01:30 Bo będzie w tej grze Vito 01:30 Rycerz miała, ale za mało ludzi 01:30 Adam pewnie nie :c 01:30 proponuję napisać streszczenie 01:30 Ja mam nadzieję że dokończą wątek. 01:30 (T_T) 01:30 Ja też. 01:30 bo połowa ludzi stosuje zasadę tl;dr 01:30 Muszą. 01:30 Bo Mafia 2 się skończyła w momencie, gdy się najmocniej rozkręca akcja. 01:30 To zakończenie to jak zaproszenie do następnej części. 01:31 Przynajmniej mam nadzieję że będzie bardziej otwarty świat 01:31 bo w Mafii 2 zrobili duży świat 01:32 a w misjach zwiedzamy tylko mniejszość. 01:32 No liniowo wyszło. 01:32 Dobra, skoro z Kyu już obgadałem to i owo, to oficjalnie WITAM 01:32 DLC tam podobno dodawały trochę. A tak poza tym, mi brakuje misji pobocznych i innych smaczków w Mafii 2. 01:32 Rycerz zapisałam, bądź dzisiaj na czacie o 20-21, dostaniesz swoją rolę razem z opisem 01:32 Taa... 01:32 no to git 01:33 A mnie? 01:33 ;-; 01:33 Aracz chcesz? 01:33 Mogę :D 01:33 Okej, to też dzisiaj 20-21. 01:34 jak można nazwać broń mydelnica voksów 01:34 wtf 01:34 Teraz szykuj się na zagładę, albowiem... 01:34 Wyciągam moją mydelnicę! 01:35 Jeśli chodzi o jazdę w Mafii 2 01:35 to była całkiem niezła. 01:36 Mogliby dodać coś do jeżdżenia w trakcie wojny :D 01:36 Było anime o podobnej fabule, było kilkunastu licealistów w najlepszym liceum świata, ale okazało się, że zdać może 1. Warunek - Musisz popełnić zbrodnię idealną. Zabić jednego z uczniów i nie zostać zdradzonym. 24 godziny po zabójstwie był proces, gdzie jeśli wykryto mordercę był on zabijany, a jeśli nie, zabijano całą resztę, a morderca zdał. 01:36 Co? 01:36 Danganronpa! 01:36 lol. 01:36 Tia, i ten dyrektor... 01:37 japonia 01:37 mindblown 06:25 (bb) 06:25 06:25 dobra, muszę już isć, nara all :D 06:26 (bb) 06:26 Nq 06:33 Helou 06:33 Bry. 06:33 Zaraz wam opowiem co robi bramkarz który odebrał nagrodę za najlepszego gracza rundy wiosennej 06:33 Hi 06:33 k 06:33 Podaje przeciwnikom i bawi się w napastnika. 06:38 o/ 06:39 yo 06:39 o/ 06:39 Kyu rozdawała już postacie? 06:39 Nie 06:39 Tzn. nie wszystkim 06:40 o/ 06:40 o/ 06:41 wiem kto jest mordercą 06:41 Ja też 06:41 TY! 06:41 nie 06:42 To kto 06:42 karu 06:43 x'DDD 06:43 Karu tez gra?! To już po nas 06:43 przecież on włada wszystkimi SCP 06:43 najgroźniejsze są te mutanty podobne do wielbłądów 06:43 Karu zabije was wzrokiem. 06:43 bliźniacy Karu? 06:43 Radaru Porazychntnaeho DUGA... 06:43 2! 06:44 Karu zabije was pierdami. 06:44 c: 06:45 Karu ije nas tym, że istnieje 06:45 A co jeśli ktoś nie chce zostać zabitym pierdami? .v. 06:46 Dzikie dęsy w Czarnobylu xD https://youtu.be/we-IgQU5yKY?t=514 06:47 to ma pecha 06:47 Pier Karu the killer. 06:47 Pierd* 06:48 D1 06:55 yo 06:55 .v. 06:56 A: Wypraszam sobie. 06:56 A: Nie jestem mordercą... 06:56 O/ 06:56 Paczcie se na to iksde https://youtu.be/we-IgQU5yKY?t=514 06:56 o/ 06:57 Odnosze wrażenie że jestem tu niechciany O.o 06:57 o/ 06:57 * Crejzolkaa daje przytulankę Nysowi. 06:57 c: 06:57 Dziękuję (QQ) 06:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuuli maskotke \(QQ)/ 06:58 Proszę.. 06:43 Radaru Porazychntnaeho DUGA... 06:43 2! 06:44 Karu zabije was pierdami. 06:44 c: 06:45 Karu ije nas tym, że istnieje 06:45 A co jeśli ktoś nie chce zostać zabitym pierdami? .v. 06:46 Dzikie dęsy w Czarnobylu xD https://youtu.be/we-IgQU5yKY?t=514 06:47 to ma pecha 06:47 Pier Karu the killer. 06:47 Pierd* 06:48 D1 06:55 yo 06:55 .v. 06:56 A: Wypraszam sobie. 06:56 A: Nie jestem mordercą... 06:56 O/ 06:56 Paczcie se na to iksde https://youtu.be/we-IgQU5yKY?t=514 06:56 o/ 06:57 Odnosze wrażenie że jestem tu niechciany O.o 06:57 o/ 06:57 * Crejzolkaa daje przytulankę Nysowi. 06:57 c: 06:57 Dziękuję (QQ) 06:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuuli maskotke \(QQ)/ 06:58 Proszę.. 06:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Crejzolkę \(QQ)/ 06:59 ^^ 06:59 Cześć. 06:59 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:00 Nys kończy z pedalstwem! 07:00 D1 07:01 Od teraz seme będę B) 07:01 XD 07:02 wat 07:02 I od teraz się koleguje z Metalami i Punki 07:02 *Punkami 07:02 I znalzłem kilku przyjaciół 07:02 I już nie zrobie więcej Rycerzowi dobrze ;^; 07:03 Uuuu. 07:03 kolejny... 07:03 oj męczycie mnie dzisiaj 07:03 :/ 07:03 Sory ale nie będziesz mnie tępił itp 07:03 już mi się nie chce 07:04 :/ Ale nadal mam spóźniony zapłon x'd 07:04 :) 07:05 elo 07:06 Na ferie jadę do Wawy lub do Rzeszowa ^^ 07:06 aha 07:06 Dyskoteka gra. 07:06 Nys jedź do krakowa 07:06 O jednego mniej będzie :F 07:06 Wyjmuję maczetę, zdejmuję kominiarę. 07:07 Nap.... 07:07 W Krakowie jest oka 07:08 Nowo Hute polecam 07:10 Piniak 07:10 Co chciałeś? 07:10 Kuro ten link co mi dałeś 07:10 niech powie pełną nazwę CS:GO 07:10 Dżi oł 07:10 xD 07:11 :/ 07:11 "Kontr uderzenie : Globalna Ofensywa" :V 06:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Crejzolkę \(QQ)/ 06:59 ^^ 06:59 Cześć. 06:59 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:00 Nys kończy z pedalstwem! 07:00 D1 07:01 Od teraz seme będę B) 07:01 XD 07:02 wat 07:02 I od teraz się koleguje z Metalami i Punki 07:02 *Punkami 07:02 I znalzłem kilku przyjaciół 07:02 I już nie zrobie więcej Rycerzowi dobrze ;^; 07:03 Uuuu. 07:03 kolejny... 07:03 oj męczycie mnie dzisiaj 07:03 :/ 07:03 Sory ale nie będziesz mnie tępił itp 07:03 już mi się nie chce 07:04 :/ Ale nadal mam spóźniony zapłon x'd 07:04 :) 07:05 elo 07:06 Na ferie jadę do Wawy lub do Rzeszowa ^^ 07:06 aha 07:06 Dyskoteka gra. 07:06 Nys jedź do krakowa 07:06 O jednego mniej będzie :F 07:06 Wyjmuję maczetę, zdejmuję kominiarę. 07:07 Nap.... 07:07 W Krakowie jest oka 07:08 Nowo Hute polecam 07:10 Piniak 07:10 Co chciałeś? 07:10 Kuro ten link co mi dałeś 07:10 niech powie pełną nazwę CS:GO 07:10 Dżi oł 07:10 xD 07:11 :/ 07:11 "Kontr uderzenie : Globalna Ofensywa" :V 07:11 Kiedy 07:11 Co 07:11 Si es dżi oł 07:12 counter strike oznacza kontrofensywę 07:12 Strike - Uderzenie :V 07:12 Piniak wczoraj 07:12 Albo dzisiaj o 1 w nocy 07:12 Dokładnie to, co w smsie. 07:12 Rycerz bo ten, wysłałam dla Kaszuba fajny filmik 07:13 Piniak ale więcej szczegółów? 07:13 wyobraź sobie że słowo fajny filmik interpretuję tylko w jeden sposób :P 07:13 Kiroii czepial się regulaminu, koniec. 07:13 Ale więcej 07:13 Chodziło o punkt z alkoholem 07:13 (lf) 07:14 aha 07:14 o cholera 07:14 Ostatniu punkt. 07:14 XD 07:14 snow baowsr 07:14 ten punkt w ogóle nie jest egzekwowany 07:14 Nys podrywa metalówę! 07:14 :D 07:14 ;D 07:14 Aha. 07:14 piniak i co nie poradziło sobie z kiroiiem? 07:15 Piniako zawsze sobie radzi, kochanie. 07:16 Nieprawda 07:16 Kiiroi wyszedł :V 07:16 Ale skończyliśmy ten temat. 07:16 bo ja się wtrąciłem :F 07:16 Nikt Cię o to nie prosił. 07:16 i coś z tego wynikło? 07:16 Nie. 07:16 czy jak zwykle nic 07:16 no wiedziałem 07:17 Tylko sms do Kuro o 1 w nocy. 07:17 po co? 07:17 Właśnie 07:17 SMS o 1 w nocy 07:17 Serio? 07:17 Normalni ludzie śpią wtedy 07:17 Jestem nienormalny 07:17 xd 07:17 albo się zawijają 07:17 To wiedzieliśmy od dawna 07:17 To to każdy wie serku :/ 07:17 Bo Kiroii uważa, że mam obowiązek poinformować admina o tym, że user ma problem z regulaminem. 07:17 Kaszubiątko. 07:17 posrało go? 07:17 Poinformuj biurokratę 07:17 przecież to są tylko jego wymysły 07:17 Spanie od 6 do 10. (y) 07:17 Ja nie mam największej mocy 07:18 Kyubiątko 07:18 xd 07:11 Kiedy 07:11 Co 07:11 Si es dżi oł 07:12 counter strike oznacza kontrofensywę 07:12 Strike - Uderzenie :V 07:12 Piniak wczoraj 07:12 Albo dzisiaj o 1 w nocy 07:12 Dokładnie to, co w smsie. 07:12 Rycerz bo ten, wysłałam dla Kaszuba fajny filmik 07:13 Piniak ale więcej szczegółów? 07:13 wyobraź sobie że słowo fajny filmik interpretuję tylko w jeden sposób :P 07:13 Kiroii czepial się regulaminu, koniec. 07:13 Ale więcej 07:13 Chodziło o punkt z alkoholem 07:13 (lf) 07:14 aha 07:14 o cholera 07:14 Ostatniu punkt. 07:14 XD 07:14 snow baowsr 07:14 ten punkt w ogóle nie jest egzekwowany 07:14 Nys podrywa metalówę! 07:14 :D 07:14 ;D 07:14 Aha. 07:14 piniak i co nie poradziło sobie z kiroiiem? 07:15 Piniako zawsze sobie radzi, kochanie. 07:16 Nieprawda 07:16 Kiiroi wyszedł :V 07:16 Ale skończyliśmy ten temat. 07:16 bo ja się wtrąciłem :F 07:16 Nikt Cię o to nie prosił. 07:16 i coś z tego wynikło? 07:16 Nie. 07:16 czy jak zwykle nic 07:16 no wiedziałem 07:17 Tylko sms do Kuro o 1 w nocy. 07:17 po co? 07:17 Właśnie 07:17 SMS o 1 w nocy 07:17 Serio? 07:17 Normalni ludzie śpią wtedy 07:17 Jestem nienormalny 07:17 xd 07:17 albo się zawijają 07:17 To wiedzieliśmy od dawna 07:17 To to każdy wie serku :/ 07:17 Bo Kiroii uważa, że mam obowiązek poinformować admina o tym, że user ma problem z regulaminem. 07:17 Kaszubiątko. 07:17 posrało go? 07:17 Poinformuj biurokratę 07:17 przecież to są tylko jego wymysły 07:17 Spanie od 6 do 10. (y) 07:17 Ja nie mam największej mocy 07:18 Kyubiątko 07:18 xd 07:18 Tylko z czystej grzeczności zostałaś poinformowana. 07:18 ale chamstwo 07:18 też bym się wkurzył 07:18 A to, że byłam jedną z dwóch/trzech osób tworzących regulamin 07:18 Nic nie znaczy. 07:19 co za różnica jak zmienicie regulamin 07:19 "umieszczanie treści nawołujących do nienawiści na tle rasowym, politycznym, ideologicznym, a także treści dotyczących alkoholu, narkotyków i innych środków odurzających, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim." 07:19 Yo Rat lol 07:19 Nie mam kontaktu z Gardenem poza wiki, więc no. 07:19 ave 07:19 Rat, kochanie! <3 07:19 kyu to tylko puste słowa 07:19 Hej dziołcho <3 07:19 Rebel! <3 07:19 Zresztą, na czacie mam ładną buźkę i ładną pogawędkę, nic nie znaczę więcej :) \ 07:19 Cześć Rat! 07:19 o 07:19 Hej 07:19 RebelRat 07:19 Aracz O-o 07:20 Co ja? 07:20 Co on? 07:20 "Yo Rat" 07:20 *Wyszedł* 07:20 tak trochę technicznie - jesli ktoś miałby kontakt do Gardena to zrobiłem mu trochę spamu 07:20 Kuro, nie obchodzi mnie problem Kiroiia, z nim gadaj, dostałaś smsa tylko dlatego, że to takie moje widzimisie. 07:20 Rat był tu 07:20 Bo mnie ścięło. 07:20 Piniak ale ogarnij się, że o tej porze takich wiadomości się nie pisze. 07:21 Aracz chciał uciec puki jeszcze miał czas 07:21 Kuro chcesz muzyczkę na profil? :V 07:21 póki* ;V 07:21 Ale Chat mnie przyciągnął. 07:21 Nie, tołszo na zawsze. 07:21 póki* 07:21 co my teraz zrobimy 07:21 wkrótce będzie kolejny koniec świata 07:21 o wlasnie, dzieki serek 07:21 Nie ma sprawy 07:21 Ból pupy, czy co? Kuro, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy śpisz, czy nie? Poza tym, pewnie i tak się nie obudziłaś. 07:22 Co mogę robić o pierwszej w nocy? Osoba zmęczona pracą, która nie ma wakacji? 07:22 Hmm. Na pewno nie spać. 07:23 Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy teraz pracujesz, czy nie? >.< 07:24 Z kosmosu. 07:24 .v. 07:25 Myszy 07:25 Kuro, wyobrażasz sobie nauczyć Piniaka grać w Konter Strika? 07:25 Nie. 07:25 On nie umie grać w Quake x'D 07:25 nie 07:25 XD 07:26 Grałaś ze mną tylko raz. I: I wtedy ogółem, to był mój pierwszy raz. >.> 07:26 (lf) 07:26 Przecież Quake jest strasznie proste ;-; 07:26 Brzmi słodko. 07:26 No właśnie 07:26 No. 07:26 "Traf w niego" 07:26 Piniak pewnie mistrz taktyki. 07:26 "W kogo" 07:26 Nie może grać w Quake. 07:26 "No w niego" 07:26 "No trafiam" 07:26 On byłby arylerzystą w Armie. 07:26 "Nie trafiasz" 07:26 x'D 07:26 x 07:26 x'D 07:26 Chyba że grasz ze Zbyszkiem na jednym lapku. :v 07:27 btw. Piniak 07:27 Masz na lapku D2? 07:27 Aaaaahoj. 07:27 Jedzom mnie ;_; 07:27 Bo ten 07:27 Możemy zagrać online 07:27 Nie chce mi się siedzieć samej w 2 akcie, bo jest nudny 07:28 diablo 2? 07:28 A później 3, który jest jeszcze gorszy 07:28 2 akt jest beznadziejny. 07:28 Mhm. 07:28 Kuro mi diablo 2 nie działa :c 07:28 jak to 07:28 A kiedy chcesz grać? 07:28 a chciałem z azazelem pograć xd 07:28 Rycerz normalnie 07:28 Gra się włącza 07:28 tyle godzin ile przewaliłem w diablo 2... 07:28 diablo działa każdemu 07:28 3 < 2 < 1 < 4 < 5 07:28 później wywala na pulpit 07:28 Akty imo 07:28 jak ktoś ma trójkę to moge sie id podzielic 07:28 Serek, grasz na kartonie? 07:28 Nie LOL 07:28 Kaszub jak to nie działa? 07:28 Kurde nie wiem 07:28 Bo ten 07:29 Normalnie pojawia mi się logo gry 07:29 serek gra na pralce frani 07:29 Jaki masz system? 07:29 Windows 7 07:29 Oryginał? 07:29 Pirat 07:29 Skąd pobrany? :V 07:29 ... No to wiesz, czemu. 07:29 z torrentów 07:29 xd 07:29 ech 07:29 aha 07:29 Kaszub 07:29 Będę musiał sobie na Steamie kupić 07:29 no to super 07:29 Dam Ci prezent. 07:29 Serek ma zespół Torrenta. 07:29 tourretta 07:29 Ale w tym wypadku torrenta. 07:29 Rycerz ma Zespół Aspergera :V 07:29 czekaj sprawdzę co to 07:30 Serek zobaczył że na Torrentach była przecena na Diablo. 07:30 100% 07:30 xd 07:30 Nie 07:30 xd 07:30 x[[]]D 07:30 chwile ... cos mnie ominęło 07:30 Jestem biedny jak typowy polak 07:30 serek, nie dzala ci diablo? 07:30 o serek piszą o tobie w wikipedii "spektrum autyzmu" 07:30 tak 07:30 XD 07:30 xd 07:30 to nie wina pirackiego systemu... bardzo wątpie 07:30 cokolwiek to jest 07:30 Kuro. 07:30 Popieram 07:30 Pirackiego diablo :P 07:30 Kiedy chcesz grać? 07:30 ech i tak nie chce mi się ściągać od nowa 07:31 Rat raczej pirackiego diablo, bo miałam 7 i śmigało mi. 07:31 Piniak a dzisiaj? 07:31 Ale nie chcę znowu siedzieć do 6 rano. ;-; 07:31 Kurde 07:31 nie ma diablo na steamie 07:31 Jutro jadę do Hałcnowa *heh*, muszę żyć. 07:31 Piniak mam na 11 do roboty 07:31 Szukam przyjaciela 07:31 bo jest od blizzarda 07:31 O 10 muszę jechać do pracy 07:32 Kto chce się zaprzyjaźnić? 07:32 No to kalkulejted. 07:32 A gdzie jesteś w misjach? 07:33 Ostatnia chyba. 07:33 V akt? oO 07:33 Coooo 07:33 Nieee 07:33 II 07:33 No to ten 07:33 ja muszę odnaleźć ostatnią rzecz do laski 07:33 Kuro, Pinia - gracie na pirackich diablo, rite? 07:33 Nie. 07:33 Lolol, nie. 07:34 *szlachta* 07:34 + dla was 07:34 a macie D3? 07:34 07:34 Nie. 07:34 Zamierzam kupić 07:34 Nie. 07:34 Zamierzam zabrać Kuro, jak kupi. 07:34 Jak się nazywała ta pasta, co było w niej o modzie do Morrowidna? ;-; 07:34 Piniak wątpię, bo kupię wersję cyfrową ;* 07:34 jvk coś tam 07:34 Pa pa kochani 07:34 jak kupicie, z chęcią się dołączę do waszego gameplayu 07:34 nie pamiętam 07:34 (QQ) 07:34 Kurczę. 07:34 musze nabic troche lvla 07:34 jvk i jakieś cyferki 07:34 Może o tym pomyślę. 07:34 Bo ten, grałam w te pierwsze misje 07:34 I się zakochałam 07:34 W sumie brzmi fajnie. 07:34 Poszukam, dzięki. 07:34 Piniak jak chcesz 07:35 Ej 07:35 Kurak. 07:35 To w D3 jest ta fajna możliwość zagrania demo 07:35 Cho na skejpy. 07:35 Oke. 07:35 Diablo 3'ka jest niesamowite, mam kibelek jakies +/- rzut beretem od pokoju, trzymałem 3 godziny bo "diablo" 07:35 nie da się oderwac 07:35 Mój brat ma 3 :I 07:35 Granie na tablecie graficznym jest fajne. 07:36 grałem w lola, wiem coś o tym... 07:36 Piniak nie idę na skype 07:36 uczuci jakby się rysowało abstrakcje 07:36 Piniak 07:36 Kuro, to jak Ty chcesz grać? :I 07:36 Hamachi pobierał w takim razie. 07:36 pobieraj* 07:37 2 GODZINY W SKLEPIE O.O 07:37 Mam. 07:37 Ej 07:37 Caps off. 07:37 Albo zadzwonię do Ciebie. xD 07:37 NIE BŁO MNIE 2 GODZINY I NIE WYSZEDŁEM 07:37 Nie dzwoń 07:37 Nie odbiorę 07:37 Dzięki. 07:37 Jotjot 07:37 Bo mam głośnik zepsuty 07:38 Piniak to pobieraj 07:38 http://download.komputerswiat.pl/internet-i-sieci/vpn/logmein-hamachi-pobieranie 07:38 Na fb masz dane do serwera. 07:39 W ogóle Piniak byłeś w Zarolandii? 07:39 Nie. 07:44 Nooo. 07:44 czat umarł czy mi znów wywalilo neta 07:44 07:44 Rat, co tam? 07:44 A w sumie jak zwykle bardzo dużo 07:44 jak u ciebie? 07:45 Rat dostałeś tamtego skina GP? 07:45 :V 07:45 jutro bede gral to spojrze 07:45 kk 07:45 w teori powinienem.... 07:45 jak nie, to pomęczę jeszcze gp'ka 07:45 U mnie wspaniale, jak zazwyczaj. 07:45 Rat zagrałem Ci przecież 07:46 mogę sprawdzić 07:46 Kaszub masz tego skina GP? 07:46 Nie mam GP 07:46 xd 07:46 mozesz jak chcesz 07:46 Anivia OP :3 07:46 Ah 07:46 Zabiłem Oriannę xd 07:47 No bo ten 07:47 Ściana + stun + ignite 07:47 Też zagrałam jeden mecz GP PVP 07:47 Pinia, cos ciekawego w wakacje? 07:47 I nie mam skina 07:47 :c 07:47 Kuro pewnie jutro będzie 07:47 No właśnie mam taką nadzieję 07:47 Jutro lub we wtorek 07:47 W sumie to nic, chodzenie nad wodę, nocki u znajomych, nocki u Kuraka, nieprzespane nocki w domu. Jak zawsze, heh. 07:47 A u Ciebie? 07:48 Piniak btw. 07:48 Kiedy u nas nocujesz? 07:48 mogę się dołączyc ... (insert lennyface) 07:48 Muszę ogarnąć, kiedy nie mam planów. xD 07:48 Czeeekaj. 07:48 Rat dajesz ;o 07:48 ja miałem dużo wyjazdów i potrzebuje wakacji od wakacji 07:48 Tylko, ten, dojedziesz do Bielska? x'D 07:49 Mieliśmy się spotkać na IEM, Rat. I: 07:49 Piniak w ogóle 07:49 Ja mam dalej szyszki dla Ciebie. 07:49 One tu czekają. 07:49 Bo Kaszub mówi, że miałam schizowy avatar 07:49 Cześć 07:49 byłem w warszafce, żałuje... ale IEM w przyszłym roku mnie nie ominie 07:49 To zmieniłam na taki 07:49 :c 07:49 kumpel juz rezerwuje 07:49 o/ 07:49 aa 07:49 Rat sorry, ale ten, nie wybaczamy 07:49 Rat skin do malzahara jest w promocji :V 07:49 mówił, że jak nie jade z nim to rozwali mi głowe ... i inne rzeczt 07:49 Piątek - sobota lub sobota - niedziela. 07:50 Serek, mam do malzy najpiękniejszego skina, nie potrzebuje innych 07:50 well 07:50 w sumie racja 07:50 Piniak izi, jutro wypłata, może coś zostanie, soo 07:51 Mroczny Książę Malzahar s: 07:51 jeszcze może być 07:51 Mam nadzieję, bo ja nie mam pieniędzy. 07:51 Oprócz Śnieżnego reszta ssie 07:51 Mam nadzieję, że mówisz o overlodzie v.v 07:51 jotjot 07:52 jedyny słuszny skin do malzy to ten śnieżny... ewentualnie ten świetlisty ale najlepiej wykonany jest śniezny anyway 07:52 ta 07:52 IMO wszystkie skiny do Malzahara są dobre poza Vizierem 07:52 mam vizira 07:53 Kuro, przygotuj się na karaoke. 07:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP6JYJ3fLS8 07:53 Wolę skiny do Jinx <3 07:53 tylko dlatego bo go dostałem za darmo 07:53 a jak wiadomo 07:53 darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby 07:53 jinx ma jeden ładny skin 07:53 ten gdzie jest ruda... wyglada tandetnie 07:53 +1 07:53 Ktoś mi mówił że ponoć za niegranie pół roku w lola można dostać skin do Talona 07:54 Kłamstwo 07:54 Ozz nie dostał 07:54 Potwierdzone? 07:54 :V 07:54 Kiedyś był skin do Pantheona za darmo, ale tylko tyle 07:54 serek... chyba nie 07:54 pss 07:54 Jak grałem Nami nie mogłem złożyć ostatecznej wersji swojego supp itemu 07:55 panth nie mial darmowego skina 07:55 elo 07:55 Zamiast tego kupiłem Rylai 07:55 Miał 07:55 Salve 07:55 Za długą nieaktywność dostawałeś perseusa 07:55 wiem, ze mozna bylo do anivi dostac 07:55 Drapieżną za granie na węgierskim serwerze 07:55 czyli... nie grajcie w naszą grę to wynagrodzimy to skinem 07:55 grajcie i nic nie dostaniecie 07:55 Ave ja! 07:55 dawanie skina za afka nie jest logiczne i marketingowo poprawne 07:55 Raczej "Widzę, że nie chcecie grać w naszą grę 07:55 Damy wam słabego skina to może wrócicie" 07:55 Ave cezarze 07:56 <3 07:56 Rat teraz ponoć można dostać 2 skiny i 5 k PŻ za full premade 07:56 W sumie jeżeli ktoś nie wróci do gry to im to nie robi różnicy 07:56 Szary Warwick i Średniowieczny Twitch :I 07:56 ano... 07:56 tylko juz niedługo to znika 07:56 whoops 07:56 10 września 07:56 Piniak wolę mulan :x 07:56 tak słyszałem 07:56 Nie obchodzi mnie to. 07:56 Mulan kc i tak/ 07:57 *. 07:57 Można się dowiedzieć jakie dywizje? 07:57 A przydałby by mi się skin do Twitcha 07:57 Ja narazie przemilczę pytanie o dywizję xd 07:57 bronzium 07:57 A Akurat umiesz, czy nie bardzo? 07:57 Mulan jak Mulan ... plz ten "Shang" 07:57 ej ten mężczyzna z mojego wojska jest taki pociągający 07:57 mmm 07:57 Nie wstydź się 07:57 ma takie delikatne rysy 07:57 Zaakceptuje nawet brąza xd 07:57 xd 07:57 o nie! on jest kobietą! ić stond! 07:58 Może nie lubi kobiet? 07:58 Akceptujmy. 07:58 "SerbianNazi" 07:58 :I 07:58 Kuro? 07:58 Co? ;-; 07:58 ? 07:58 czemu taki nick? 07:59 Bo wiele mówi o moim hobby. 07:59 Czy nick kolegi jest zgodny z regulaminem? 07:59 Po prostu jego imię zaczyna się na Ź i jest z Serbii 07:59 Zaakceptuj to 07:59 Serbscy Naziści 07:59 Źurom 08:00 Uważał Mulan za atrakcyjną kiedy przebrała sie za faceta, ja nie wnikam co Mulan musi mu robić w sypialni by ten się cieszyl... (tylko głośno myśle (RebelRat™ nie jest odpowiedzialny za wyniki googlowania powyższych pytań) 08:00 SerbianNazi: radzę zmienić Ci ten nick. 08:00 Mogłem dać SerbianCommunist. 08:00 Albo SerbianSocialist. 08:00 No, naziści i komuniści się różnią. :v 08:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zyi_6D5w1A Jak już gadamy o Mulan 08:01 Nick nie powinien być związany z żadną ideologią, religią, ani być nazwiskiem osoby publicznej, 08:01 SerbianNazi zmień nick, w innym przypadku zostaniesz zbanowany. 08:01 Rat 08:01 Bunny mnie zaprosiła xd 08:01 zapraszam do nas jak spełnisz te warunki. 08:01 Hym, jaki dać by sobie nick. 08:01 nicki z idiotyczną ideologią są chyba zakazane? 08:01 08:01 Zaakceptować? xd 08:01 MagicznySerbian - polecam 08:01 No to kto kickuje? 08:01 ;--; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Mlxg3HHMgI Tak mało wyświetleń 08:01 Wilkeł taki niepopularny 08:01 Ja chcę 08:01 Dziękuję. 08:01 gj 08:01 08:01 Będę płakał 08:02 Była tu ostatnio Nowa? 08:02 ta 08:02 loldunno 08:02 Kiedy? 08:02 Wowowow. 08:02 Właśnie wszedłem na dział "rap" na Onecie i dostałem nowotworu 08:02 po południu 08:02 Cześć, Master? D: 08:02 Obok siebie stoją newsy o Kendricku Lamarze i Justinie Bieberze xd 08:02 Rat pw 08:02 ;-; 08:02 Ok, dzięki 08:02 aha 08:03 Polecam KRS One 08:03 I Evidence'a 08:03 Znam 08:03 Cześć, Piniacz? 08:03 Z zagranicznych oczywiście 08:03 To znaczy, od Evidence znam Tylko WeatherMana 08:03 Czo tam? 08:04 Cats&Dogs fajne 08:04 The Layover też spoko, ale wolę Cats&Dogs 08:04 Cats&Dogs - chodzi o gre na Nintendo 3DS? 08:04 Może sprawdzę 08:04 czy coś źle załapałem 08:04 nie 08:04 Nie 08:04 whoops 08:04 Rat czytałeś PW? 08:04 08:04 nevermind 08:04 hm? 08:04 juz pacze 08:04 O, to jest na przykład na Cats&Dogs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exNaYUmrrXY 08:05 I teraz se tego słucham 08:05 Muszę przesłuchać 08:05 (y) 08:05 Ale najpierw nadrobię kilka zaległości z zagranicznego rapu .v. 08:06 A z Polskich to sprawdź W.E.N.A - Monochromy 08:06 Polecam serdecznie 08:06 I w ogóle całą resztę od Wudoe 08:06 Przesłuchałem 08:06 (y) 08:07 Polski Rap ssie 08:07 Ale super, nie tylko ja i mój brat słuchamy tego "prawdziwego" rapu B) 08:07 Fajna płytka, IMO trochę gorsza od wyższego dobra ale miłe zaskoczenie po ostatnich jego zwrotkach 08:07 Nowa Ziemia dobra 08:07 Z Nowej Ziemi podobały mi się może z 3 numery + bity 08:08 Co się stanie jeśli wyślemy wszystkich raperów pokroju Popka, "JP" i.t.p do diabła? 08:08 Nie wiem 08:08 popuś czy to ty? 08:08 By było spoko 08:08 Świat stanie się dobry 08:08 ale popka to ty szanuj 08:08 Nie szanuje 08:08 Popek to patus 08:08 Jak dla mnie "Nic." i "Imperium" z Nowej Ziemi sztosy 08:08 Zatwierdzam, Pupek jest głupi 08:09 Właśnie "Imperium" chyba najlepszy numer na płycie, poza tym "wzwyż" i "Świat w którym żyjesz" 08:09 Nie szanuję ludzi, którzy nie szanuję siebie i mnie. A popek wytatuował sobie oczy i pociął twarz 08:09 Oo właśnie, Wzwyż też super 08:09 "Nic" trochę się nudzi po kilkunastu odsłuchach, do reszty mogę wracać cały czas 08:09 w ogóle nie widzę sensu wydawania hajsu na skaryfikację 08:09 Jak dla mnie to Wudoe jeden z najlepszych 08:09 Pi-pi-pizza nad głową 08:09 wystarczy pójść na jeden mecz cracovi 08:09 hehe 08:10 Wlofyz, ale co skaryfikacja i tatuaże mają do szcunku do siebie, a tym bardziej do Ciebie? 08:10 Jestem głodna ;-; 08:10 jak nie zginiesz od szarży 500 byków 08:10 Sracovia Kraków i Zydzew Łódź 08:10 Bo chyba nie łapię. 08:10 Kuro zamów pizzę :V 08:10 z resztą co was to obchodzi? 08:10 jego morda 08:10 jego sprawa 08:10 Nie mam hajsu 08:10 Jutro mam kasę 08:10 A w Monochromach to "Od Wiernej", "Spróbuj", "Otis" i "Taniec Ryzyka" najlepsze 08:10 Rycerz +++ 08:10 Rycerz (like) 08:10 Szanujący się człowiek nie potnie sobie twarzy, a jeśli zrobi tatuaż TO NIE NA OCZACH 08:10 Według mnie oczywiście 08:11 "Szanujący się człowiek" 08:11 Każdy ma to co lubi. 08:11 Na Monochromach nie mam akurat faworyta, wszystkie kawałki lubię po równo 08:11 Raczej cenzura 2015 08 09